Diamond Rain
by Shiny Ice
Summary: Meiling is having problems, most of which are conected to rain. Then Eriol comes into the picture....eventualy M&E. Please read and review, but be nice this is my first story!
1. Going to School

Hey so you want to read this huh?

Well I hope you like it since I'm new at this.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

I don't always put who is speaking or thinking, but your all smart people, I'm sure you'll understand it none the less.

* * *

A young, sleepy girl took a glance out the window of her bedroom. 

Rain. _Again._

"Why does it always have to rain?" she said, asking no one in particular. "I **despise** rain! I haven't seen the sun even once this whole freakin' week!"

This girl is Meiling Li. She is 17 years old with brilliant ruby red eyes and gorgeous mid-length black hair that you normally see her put in bun when she doesn't want it down. She is currently living in an apartment complex since her parents are off in China for business and they don't trust her and her cousin, Syaoran, not to kill each other while they are gone, so after a guessing game involving obscure mythical animals it was determined that Meiling would be the one staying in the apartment.

"Stupid rain, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

(A/N: Did I mention she hates rain? Yes, No? Well I'm sure you figured it out anyway.)

_Sigh_ _just once I wish life was like a fairy tale, just one time where everything would go perfectly._

Those were her final thoughts before leaving for school for the day. Little did she know what was about to happen and how one little thought was going to change her life.

__

On the way to School

We see Meiling running down the sidewalk on the way to school holding a textbook over her head trying not to get wet. This, however, doesn't really work. Along the way she meets up with her pal Tomoyo near the park.

Tomoyo has long semi-wavy purple tinted hair that goes to her waist, normally worn braided, as it is today. She also has sparking lavender eyes that seam to laugh even when they are still. She, unlike Meiling, is walking so Meiling slows her pace so they can talk and share the umbrella Tomoyo has.

"Hey Mei! Awfully late for you to be heading to school, no?" Tomoyo said even though she knew how Meiling was when it rained. In knowing that she had decided to leave her house later so Meiling could have someone to talk to on the way to school.

"No Tomoyo, it's not because incase you haven't noticed yet, it's raining," Meiling said, rather annoyed by Tomoyo's remark.

"Chill Mei, really, I know how you get. But if we don't start running we're going to be later then Sakura!"

"You _are_ kidding, right?" Meiling spat-out, no one was _ever_ later then Sakura. That girl was only ever on time to school once in her life and that was in fourth grade.

"Nope, sorry," was the reply.

"Damn."

Two girls could be seen sprinting to the near-by high school trying to get there on time. Unknown to them, a boy about their age had just overheard the entire conversation.

"Mei's your name is it? Well maybe I can teach you to love the rain rather then hate it." The strange boy could be seen walking to the same school as the two girls.

__

School – Homeroom

"Class, class please be quiet for announcements!" The teacher Ms. Mizuki (A/N: I know she was only a temporary teacher in the books, but just go along with it!) yelled, yet know one listened. Not that it mattered, her homeroom wasn't going to participate in any of the fundraises or school-spirited things anyway, sure there were athletes and such in the class but they made those types of announcements at the end of the day.

"Class!" she said again after the announcements were over, " Please be quiet, you don't want to be rude to the new student do you?" That shut the class up. _Finally!_ Mizuki thought.

"Please come in and introduce yourself." She called.

The door opened and in came the new student. The class was staring at his black hair, which had grown out blue streaks that matched surprisingly well with his clear sky blue eyes that were framed by crooked glasses.

"Ah…Hello everyone." He said while glancing about the room, and spotting Meiling in the back along with Tomoyo. In seeing them he smiled before finishing his introduction. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and I'm from England. I'll be staying here with you all until further notice." _I am indeed staying and if it takes forever, well I'll be staying here forever._

_

* * *

_

Well how was it?

Too long?

Too short?

Please tell me what you think!

Oh also did I spell Eriol's last name right? I'm not sure if I did or not. /


	2. Homeroom

Well the next chapter is here. I hope you like it!

And thanks to AngelofDarkness1566 for reviewing!

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

I don't always put who is speaking or thinking, but your all smart people, I'm sure you'll understand it none the less.

Well here we go….

* * *

Last time

"Ah…Hello everyone." He said while glancing about the room, and spotting Meiling in the back along with Tomoyo. In seeing them he smiled before finishing his introduction. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and I'm from England. I'll be staying here with you all until further notice." _I am indeed staying and if it takes forever, well I'll be staying here forever._

_

* * *

_

_ School – Homeroom _

"Thank you Erriol, now where to seat you?" Ms. Mizuki said to herself while looking around the room to see where he could be put without being started at by over half the class. "How about …"

"Hoe!" A loud crash was heard and the door was violently tugged open. In popped Sakura, last as she always was. "I'm so sorry Ms. Mizuki! I'll be early next time!" She said while looking at the floor, totally obvious to Eriol.

"It's fine Sakura, just find your seat." Ms. Mizuki said while smiling, knowing that Sakura was going to be just as late tomorrow. Sakura slowly went to her seat, which was to Mailing's right and in front of Tomoyo while Ms. Mizuki went back to finding a place for Eriol to sit.

"Nice entrance Sakura, I got that one on tape." Tomoyo said in a cheery voice, while clapping and holding up her camera.

"Must you bring that thing everywhere Tomoyo? I mean we really aren't much to film." Meiling said turning her attention to the window next to her.

"But you are!" Tomoyo said, protesting. "I mean we might not be the most interesting of people but I love filming and what's better then filming my two best friends?" She said, trying to get Meiling's attention, knowing full well what would happen if she looked outside into the rainy world for too long.

"Hello classmates." Eriol said with a smile on his face, disrupting the current conversation. "It seems that I will be siting here with you." He finished while going over to the empty seat that was resting behind Meiling.

"I think Mizuki went crazy," Meiling said while still looking into the outside world. "It has been years since someone sat there."

"Why should that matter?" Eriol asked slightly curious to the reason.

"Well," Tomoyo said, "lets just say it's not the best of places to sit."

"Stop, stop, please!" Sakura said while covering her ears and shaking. She knew the story and really didn't like it being that she was scared easily.

"Well can you at least tell me the last time a person sat here?" Eriol asked, hopping to get an answer this time.

"That would have been back in 7th grade, right?" Tomoyo asked while her head wrinkled in remembrance.

"Yea, 7th grade," Meiling said, sounding sadder then before, "So that makes it .."

**Ding-Dong**

"Well, we better pay attention today," Meiling said, getting a book out and finally taking her eyes form the window. "Yesterday we got in trouble for talking."

Eriol had a thought, _if we are in 11th grade now and 7th grade was the last time this set was used, that makes it around three years._

_

* * *

_

Well that's all for now. I'll try to update soon.

And as before tell me what you think by reviewing.


End file.
